


Your Hands My Mouth

by Beyoungandshutup



Category: George Daniel - Fandom, Matthew Healy - Fandom, Matty and George, The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Bruises, George - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Matty - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Snogging, the 1975
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyoungandshutup/pseuds/Beyoungandshutup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty and George have the biggest bromance ever. But as Matty suggests to suck his best friend off everything changes. </p><p>While touring with their band The 1975 best mates Matty and George discover that a bromance can easily become a true romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix about Matty and George and Sex. Loads of it. 
> 
> This is my first fic ever so be nice and don't hate me please.  
> Also English isn't my first language so if you can't understand my writing due to bad English please let me know and I'll fix it.  
> Comments are very welcome!  
> Have fun!

**Your hands my mouth**

Matty lay down on the king sized hotel bed. "Hurry up mate, wanna watch Frozen." He said to George who was just about to get into the shower. The drummer pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor mumbling something like "How many times can you watch that bloody movie". Matty grinned and got comfortable on the bed. He heard as George started the shower and closed his eyes. He was tired. They've played a show tonight and it had been one of those nights when everything went amazing. The crowd had been mental and he's been spinning around on stage listening to them singing back their songs to him. They had 2 days off now and they were all staying at a hotel. George and him of course sharing a room. Matty had been looking forward to watching Frozen that night for the whole week now. Cuddling up against his best mate and singing along to the songs of the movie sounded amazing to him.

George came back from the shower finding Matty half asleep on the hotel bed. Still fully dressed in the things he wore for the show. "Mate come on, you have to take a shower you're disgusting" he said quietly while lying down next to Matty. The singer just groaned and snuggled agains George. "Don't wanna" he mumbled. He put his head upon George's shoulder and flung one arm over the drummers naked chest. George couldn't resist and put one hand in Mattys messy hair combing out his curls with his fingers. "I thought you wanted to watch that stupid movie again?" He was looking down at his mate who's eyes where still closed. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. Touring for that long was taking it's toll. "Hey are you asleep Matty?". The singer kept quiet for another 10 seconds and George really thought he had fallen asleep but then he sat up abruptly, rubbing his face with both hands. "We can watch it tomorrow. I wouldn't mind some extra sleep either, ya know." George suggested, but Matty just sat there staring at him. Or more precisely staring at the lower half of his face. He reached out and touched his mouth with his right index finger. "I like your lips" he stated. He then tilted his head to the left, keeping his finger where it was. "Kiss me?" He asked quietly, almost a little shy. George didn't know what to do at first. Not that he had never kissed his mate before, but most of the time it happened when they were trashed. Matty was always the one kissing the drummer first. And George just gave in and kissed back.

When they were younger, around the age of 16, they were hanging at George's house when Matty suddenly looked shyly at his best friend asking the same question. They've been smoking pot and George had thought it was making Matty horny. And hell he had been horny as fuck too so he went along with it, finding that he was actually very into kissing his friend. They've ended up snogging on multiple occasions over the years and sometimes they would grind against each other until they both came in their pants. The following morning always felt awkward to George but Matty was happy and grinning all day so George usually forgot about it for a couple of months until it happened again.

He realized he had been quiet for too long when Matty looked down on the sheets, his finger still on George's lips. "You don't have to" he mumbled, slowly taking his finger away and starting to get up from the bed. George caught him by his wrist and slightly shook his head. "Don't leave! It's just... I... Are you... Are you serious?" Now Matty was blushing. He nodded once and then looked at George intensely. The drummer still didn't know what to do. He was still holding Matty by his skinny wrist and the singer was looking at him. He was beautiful. His dark curls hanging in his eyes, his cheeks still blushed in a nice shade of pink and his mouth hanging slightly open. His mouth. George remembered the taste of those lips, the way Mattys tongue was always fighting for dominance, how swollen his lips used to be after a long make out session... He felt a tug in his stomach along with the strong urge to kiss the man in front of him.

Matty stared at his best mate feeling embarrassed. Why would he even ask that stupid question when they were almost sober? As soon as he had said those two words he had immediately regretted it seeing the shocked look on the drummers face. He just wanted to go and take a cold shower now. To be honest he had been thinking about kissing George for a few weeks now. He usually got that idea when they were both wasted, but this time something was different. He looked at his best mate and there was that feeling inside him. That strong urge to touch him and kiss him and do other things to him. He found himself looking down at George's crotch. The drummer was wearing tight black boxers and Matty could see the outline of his cock. The same cock he had felt so many times against his own but always through at least one layer of clothing. He felt his body reacting to his thoughts and quickly looked back up at George's face, blushing even more as he realized his mate had been staring at him the whole time. "I'm sor..." He started but George suddenly leaned forward, cupping the back of Mattys neck with one of his hands. "Fuck it!" He almost groaned and then their lips met. At first they were both careful and almost shy but the kiss soon heated up and became more passionate and needy. Mouths opened, tongues fought for dominance and teeth collided. But Matty wanted more. He pushed the drummer back until he was lying flat on his back and Matty moved his body on top of him. He felt the drummers hand traveling down his spine and tugging at his shirt. Getting the hint he broke away from the kiss and took the baby blue blouse off. He immediately went back to kissing George, not wanting to stop any time soon. Matty experimental grind down against George and he could feel that the drummer was already semi hard underneath his boxers. Matty let out a throaty moan and felt his own cock twitching at the sensation. He moved his hips down a second time, more forcefully and was pleased by the almost chocking sound that came from the drummer beneath him. Matty couldn't help but grin at that. They soon found a steady rhythm, Matty grinding down against George and George meeting him halfway, grinding upwards. After ten minutes they were both panting and by the sounds he made, Matty could tell that his best mate wouldn't last long. If they kept going the singer was sure he'd be there pretty soon as well. But he didn't want that. He didn't wanna come in his pants this time. He wanted more, he wanted to... "I wanna suck you off now" the words came out rougher and at the same time more pleading that he had intended them to be. A little embarrassed and unsure how to begin his task he made his way down, tugging on the drummers boxers.

"Wait, Matty! Wait!!" George caught a fistful of the singers curls and brought his face up a little so that he could look him in the eyes. "What is it?" Mattys cheeks were a bright pink, wether from what he was about to do or from embarrassment, George couldn't tell. "What are you doing?" "'Bout to suck you off, idiot." He mumbled and started to pull George's boxers down again. He managed about two inches when the drummer stopped him again. "Matty! Wait.... Just... Why?" As he saw the hurt look in his friends eyes he immediately regretted asking but he had to know what had gotten into him. "Since when are you turning down blowjobs?" Matty sounded offended and maybe a little hurt. "I'm not... But you don't have to do this. I'm fine with doing it the way we always.. I mean" George was confused, what was his mate doing? Matty smirked at him "I know I don't have to. But I WANT to" The singer lowered his head again. Placing open mouthed kisses along the waistband of George's boxers. "I can stop if you want me to" he said before sucking on the drummers hipbone. He stopped after a few seconds pleased with the mark he'd left and looked up at the taller one with huge eyes, slowly moving his head right above George's cock. "Matty..." The drummer tried to protest once again. But all concerns were blown away as his friend teasingly licked him through his boxers. His head fell back on the pillow and a loud moan escaped his lips.

Matty took that as a go and pulled the drummers boxers down to his knees in one swift movement. George's erection sprang free. His cock was at full attention and it was already leaking with precum. Matty felt his own erection jump at the sight of it. But this wasn't about him, he had to wait. Matty looked up at George once again to make sure he wasn't doing anything the drummer didn't want and than he took the taller mans dick into his mouth without further warning. The drummer gasped at the sudden sensation as Matty tried to deep-throat him right away. He managed a little less than half of George's length until he started to choke on it and he pulled his mouth away. "Bloody hell, this thing is huge!" He felt himself blushing, he wanted this to be nice, he wanted George to feel good. He didn't plan on suffocating because he couldn't handle his dick.

George felt sorry for his mate. His face was bright red and he looked like he was about to cry. "Have you... Ever done that before?" He asked quietly, not wanting to embarrass his friend even more. Matty shot the drummer a pissed look. "I told you, you don't ha.." He started as Matty didn't answer. "But I want to!" The singer looked so frustrated and angry with himself that it was almost funny but George didn't dare to laugh at him, fearing that Matty would just go and leave him with a rock hard dick. He was surprised that he was still aroused after the deep-throat disaster. "Maybe I can... Can I try again?" This time George couldn't help but giggle at his mate, who looked untypical shy. "Sure... Just go a little slower this time, 'kay?"

Matty blushed even more, took a deep breath and nodded once. He seemed a little lost and unsure how to continue, so George arched his back to kiss him. He felt the smaller man relax after a second and leaning into the kiss. Soon tongues were dancing around, hands were traveling and exploring the other ones body and it didn't need much time for both men to be out of breath and panting once again. Matty broke away from the kiss with new found confidence and started to kiss his way down the drummers upper body. He stopped at his right nipple and started to gently suck on it, causing George to make muffled sounds in the back of his throat. Matty left a trail of kissed down until his lips almost met George's cock. He still felt unsure of how to proceed and so he tried to remember what he liked when getting blown. Determined he grabbed George's cock with one hand and flicked his tongue against the head of it. He was encouraged with a quiet moan coming from the drummer. He did it again and George's hand flew to his head, grabbing his curls. Matty then started to lick up and down the shaft, trying to get it as wet as possible so he wouldn't choke on it again as soon as he took it into his mouth. When he was sure that he had done a good job wetting the cock in front of him he stopped to look up at his friend. George had his head on the pillow, mouth hanging open in a silent groan, eyes closed. Matty figured he didn't do so bad that far. He experimentally stoked the shaft with his hand and got rewarded by a deep groan coming from George. He felt his own cock twitch at the sound and fuck it needed to breathe so he quickly unbuttoned his tight jeans and pulled them down just a little so his dick would no longer be pressed against the zipper. He started to palm himself through his boxers, no longer able to resist his urge for release.

He put his head down again until his lips were hanging right above the tip of the drummers dick. He parted them and took the first two inches into his mouth flicking his tongue against the head once again. After a few more minutes of licking and soft sucking around George's cock Matty started to bob his head up and down in a steady rhythm. He was done teasing, all he wanted was for George - and himself- to come. If the muscles in the drummers stomach were any indication at all, Matty took it that he wouldn't last much longer. He pulled back and it made a slurping, dirty sound as his lips left his mates dick. He slowly licked the thick blue vein all the way from the base to the tip and let his tongue circle around the head before he, careful but determined took inch by inch of George into his mouth. His jaw stretched around the drummers huge manhood and as the tip of it touched the back of Mattys throat, he almost gagged. But he managed not to and looked up at George who was a moaning mess, one hand still buried in the singers dark curls, and then he swallowed around his cock, making George come instantly and heavy. He tasted amazing and Matty tried to swallow as much of the drummers cum as he could but some of it was dripping down his chin and onto his chest.

He took his mouth off the now softening dick and wiped his lips with the back of his hand before lying down on his back next to George who was still riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm. He was so close it took him only a few strokes to make himself come all over his hand, moaning and groaning as his orgasm hit him.

They were just sleepily lying there for several minutes, breathing in the heated air as George asked: "What the hell has gotten into you?" Matty scoffed and kissed the drummers shoulder. "Dunno" They both started laughing and couldn't stop until they fell asleep close to each other on the messy sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are out partying and George has to babysit Matty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. Next one will be up soon tho. Enjoy :)

George's POV

George had been staring at Matty for at least 20 minutes. They were in a club in Boston celebrating the last two shows they played in the city and in the US. Now they had 4 days off and then they'll have to go back to London for the UK tour.   
Everybody was in a great mood. Except George. And watching Matty dancing with some blonde skinny girl that was practically undressing him on the dancefloor didn't help much either.   
"'Cmon mate, have some fun!!"   
Ross was suddenly next to him putting a beer in his hand. When George didn't answer, Ross followed his gaze. The blonde girl was just putting a small white pill on her tongue and then slammed her mouth against Mattys. When they broke apart Matty leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. She leaned against him and whispered something back placing one hand around the singers neck and reaching between his legs with the other one.   
"Ugh! Gross!" Adam said looking in the same direction.   
"We're hitting it man. Just call him a cab, make sure he gets into it and come along with us to this Irish pub down the street."   
George knew Adam meant it well but it got him even more angry. Why did he have to be Mattys babysitter all the time?! The fact that he knew himself well enough that getting his mate into a cab wouldn't cut it for him, no he had to go with him to make sure he was alright and asleep in the hotelroom, didn't help the situation either.   
"Nah, you go ahead. I'lI take him to the hotel. See ya tomorrow."   
He put his beer down on the bar and slowly made his way in Mattys direction, who was now grinding against the girl and sloppily kissing her. Gross.   
When he was close enough he reached out and touched his mates shoulder and slightly pulled him away from the blonde who shot him a sour look.   
"We're going home Matty" he could tell by the look on his friends face that he was totally trashed. Matty opened his mouth to protest but George just shook his head and took the singers hand. "Come on, cab's waiting"   
Matty turned his head back to the girl who was angrily looking back and forth between the two of them. "I'm sorry Tiffany I have to go now" he said to her. The girls -Tiffany's - eyes went big "what?! No you can't go! Who's this guy anyway!"   
"By Tiffany" George waved at her and pulled Matty towards the exit. When he looked back he saw Tiffany already dancing with another guy. He shook his head and walked outside, still holding Mattys hand and pulling him along.   
Five minutes later they were in a cab and on their way to the hotel. Mattys head rested on George's shoulder. He was breathing heavy.   
"Matty, you alright?" George looked down at his mate.   
"I'm feeling very dizzy" the singer was slurring his words so George had a hard time understanding what he said.   
"That's because you overdid it a little. Are you feeling sick?" Matty was still breathing heavily against George's shoulder and he worried he might throw up.   
"Hey! If he throws up in my cab I'll throw you both out!"   
The taxi driver shot George a dirty look through the rearview-mirror. George ignored her and put one hand in Mattys hair stroking it."we're almost at the hotel. Your fine, everything's okay." He kept mumbling to his mate and stroking his hair all the way to the hotel.   
When they finally arrived after what felt like an eternity he handed the driver some money. He knew it was way too much but he didn't care he just wanted to get Matty in their room and into bed.   
Somehow they made it up to their room, George almost carrying a semi unconscious Matty. But they made it and George helped his friend strip down to his boxers and lie down on the bed. He quickly undressed himself and jumped into bed next to the singer, automatically spooning him from behind, interwinding their legs. They were quiet for a few minutes until Matty whispered "I'm sorry George"   
"It's okay. Just sleep"   
"But..."  
"It's okay Matty. We can talk about it tomorrow." Even though George had been very furious with Matty before it was all forgotten by now and he knew they wouldn't talk about it tomorrow because there was no need to.   
"I love you George"   
"I love you too" a few minutes later both of them were asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally smut! First time writing something like this so please don't hate me :) enjoy

George's POV   
"Feel better now?" George asked as Matty walked out of the bathroom and into the hotel room. Hair dripping on his naked body. George tried his best not to look at the lower half of his mates body. To distract himself while Matty put on some boxers, he lit up the spliff he'd been rolling a few minutes ago. They weren't supposed to smoke in here but he honestly didn't care.   
He took the first hit from the joint, closing his eyes and inhaling the smoke. When he opened them again Matty was sitting next to him in the bed, shifting his body to get comfortable.   
"Hey" he said in a quiet almost shy voice.   
"Hey" the drummer responded and handed him the spliff. They smoked in silence for a few minutes and even after George put out the spliff they stayed quiet.   
"George..." Matty started but George interrupted "Its okay you don't have to be sorry."   
The singer looked at him with a weird expression on his face   
"Actually I wanted to say thank you." He mumbled "thank you for always looking out for me"   
George could tell he was being very serious. "Your my best mate, it's no biggie" he meant it.   
"So you're not mad or something?" George couldn't believe his ears, Matty Healy was actually scared his actions might have consequences. He looked at his mate and couldn't help but smile. "I'm not"   
"Thank you" Matty leaned forward and kissed him. Not a proper kiss, just a short peck, lips on lips. He then snuggled himself against George, resting his head upon the taller mans shoulder. 

Mattys POV   
Matty put one hand slightly on George's stomach, he slowly moved it along the waistband of the drummers boxers. He could see and feel goosebumps starting to rise on George's body. He slipped two fingers under the waistband to lift it up a little.   
Matty put one foot over George so he was straddling the taller one by sitting on his lap. The drummer was looking at him, a hungry expression on his face.   
"Kiss me?" Matty didn't have to ask twice. As soon as he had said those magic words George leaned forward and slammed his lips against his. The kiss was hot and sloppy, tongues were battling for dominance and hands were all over the other ones body. Suddenly George flicked them over. Matty found himself lying on his back, his legs spread and around George's waist, the drummer on top of him rolling down his hips against Matty. The singer threw his head back in the pillow as George kissed his sweat spot between his collarbone and his throat, giving him a hickey. Matty let his hands travel down George's back and tugging at his boxers. "Take 'em off" he almost whined impatiently. And George did take them off. His cock sprang free and Matty couldn't help but stare. George was perfect and on top off him. The drummer dropped his boxers on the floor and started to pull Mattys down as well. He lifted his hips and the drummer pulled his underwear down to his knees in one swift movement. Matty pushed them down to his ankles and off the bed with his feet just as George started to kiss him again. Matty spread his legs so the taller man could settle between them, and rolled his hips upwards to recreate the friction from before. He couldn't help but moan as his erection met George's without any layers of clothing between them. George picked up the pace and grind down against Matty, more forcefully this time. A loud groan escaped his mouth and he dropped his head on Mattys shoulder. They kept going like this, both moaning and panting. Matty wind his legs around George's waist to push him down and increase the friction on both their cocks but it still wasn't enough he wanted George. All of him.   
"George..." He was totally out of breath so he had to collect himself for a moment.   
"George, I... Aaaah!" He moaned as George was softly biting his neck. "What is it" he mumbled against the singers skin.  
"I want you to...aaah... Fuck me! Fuck me George!" He almost screamed.   
The drummer stopped grinding and broke away from Mattys neck to look at him. "I want you to fuck me" he repeated.   
"Are you sure" George asked. And Matty realized that his mate would stop the second he said no or showed the slightest sign of uncertainty. To be honest he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted, but he trusted George and one thing he DID know was that dry fucking each other like 16 year olds wouldn't do it for him this time.   
"Yes. Fuck me...please" his voice broke when he said the last word but he could tell by the look in the drummers eyes that he wanted him too.   
"Say... Say that again" George's voice was raw and quiet. At first Matty didn't get it but then he understood what got George so flushed. He rolled his hips upwards forcefully "Please George" he gave his voice a pleading tone and was pleased by a chocked moan coming from the drummer.   
"There's some lube in my bag"  
George looked down at him.   
"You always manage to surprise me"   
Matty grinned at that "Go get it mate!"   
"Wow someone's eager" George laughed as he got up from the bed and kneeled down in front of Mattys bag.   
"Oh shut up!" He felt nervous.   
A few seconds later he felt George's weight on the bed again. He opened his eyes and saw his mate sitting cross legged on the beds lower end. The bottle of lube next to him.   
"We don't have to do this Matty" he said with a concerned look on his face.   
"I want to!" He sat up and leaned forward to kiss George.   
"It's just... Have you ever... You know... Have you ever done this before?" He couldn't look his mate in the eyes. He felt so stupid and embarrassed. What's the biggie Healy? He thought to himself.   
"With girls, yeah. Figure it won't be much different with you"   
He looked up at the drummer, blushing "Wow! Thanks dickhead"   
George grinned and kissed him. Matty relaxed and gave himself into the kiss.  
Soon they were grinding against each other again. Matty on his back and George between his legs.   
Suddenly he felt the drummers finger against his entrance. Slightly rubbing and pressing against it. A muffled moan escaped him as the drummer pushed in just a little with one finger while rubbing a second one near the hole. Matty pushed himself against George's fingers, wanting more. 

George's POV   
He broke away from Matty using all his willpower not to fuck him with his fingers right then and there. Matty made a protesting sound as he stopped touching him. He smiled and grabbed the lube and snapped it open. Mattys head rose from the pillow, the singer was looking at him with big eyes as George poured some of the transparent lubricant on his fingers to make them slick.   
He saw the doubt in his friends eyes and knew that he would have to be careful with him.   
"Spread your legs a little further would you." He said and touched Mattys thigh to guide him.   
"Relax Matty. I won't hurt you!" He put his hand on Mattys flushed chest and slowly started to rub in tiny circles to calm him down. "Relax. If i do anything... ANYTHING you don't like or if you feel uncomfortable, I'll stop. Okay?" Matty bit his lip and slowly nodded. George leaned forward between Mattys wide spread legs and gave him a kiss. He let Matty win the tongue battle and as he broke away the singer seemed a little more calm. George went back to rubbing his friends chest, pinching his left nipple ever so slightly when his fingers ran over it.   
"Ready?"   
"Just go at it man!" Matty was rolling his eyes at him but George knew him well enough to know that he was scared. George used his slicked index finger to rub against Mattys hole just as he had done before. He made sure the smaller man was relaxed and then he pushed slowly inside. He looked up at Mattys face, the singer had his eyes closed, biting his lip, eyelids fluttering as if he were dreaming. George started to move his finger, pumping it in and out slowly.   
He could feel Mattys tight muscles slowly adjusting to the feeling and loosen up. "I'm going to add another one. Tell me if it's too much"   
He pulled his index finger out and put it back in along with a second finger, slowly pushing in until the knuckle.   
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Mattys chest and face were flushed red now and his mouth hung open.   
"You okay?" George couldn't read his friends expression.   
"Fine. Keep going" he grunted out. That made him giggle. Matty was just so stubborn when he wanted something he wanted it, no matter what it took to get it.   
George started to scissor Matty causing him to moan, from pain or arousal George couldn't tell. But he kept going just like Matty had told him and soon Matty was pushing back on his fingers slowly fucking himself on them. After a few more minutes George slowly removed his fingers, no longer able to wait for his Cock to enter the warm tight entrance. 

Mattys POV   
At first it felt like George's fingers were tearing him apart but as soon as he got adjusted to the feeling the pain became something even more intense. It was a pleasure he had never felt in his entire life and all he wanted now was for George to fuck him properly.   
When the drummer removed his fingers Matty made a protesting sound in the back of his throat but when he heard the cap of the lube snap open his stomach twisted in excitement. He opened his eyes and looked down at George who was pouring a huge amount of lube on his hand and pumped his cock a few times to get it slick. He looked at Matty and smiled.   
"You ready babe?"   
Matty remembered something and answered in a desperate voice "Yes. Fuck me George. PLEASE"  
He saw his friends cock twitch at that and he made sure never to forget the expression on George's face.   
The drummer took Mattys left thigh and hooked it over his hip to gain better access to his entrance. Matty laid back and tried to relax his muscles as much as possible knowing it would be for his own good. And then he felt the tip of George's cock entering him. The fingering had prepared him to the feeling but it was nothing compared to the sensation of George's in no way small dick entering him inch by inch until he hit rock bottom. It felt horrible painful and extremely good at the same time. Experimentally he pushed carefully back to create some friction and a load gasp escaped his mouth as George hit something deep inside of him making him shake all over.   
"Holy shit! Move George move!" He knew he sounded ridiculous and his voice was wrecked but he couldn't help himself. George started moving slowly at first but soon he was pounding into him recklessly. He hit that sweet spot again and again and Matty thought he was losing his mind. He felt himself reaching his climax and as George met that spot inside him again he came without warning all over his stomach and chest. In the daze of his orgasm he heard George yell his name and then he came deep inside of him, filling him up with his cum. The drummer collapsed on top of him and they both just laid there for what felt like an eternity searching for air. Eventually George pulled out of Matty hissing because his cock was oversensitive.   
Matty couldn't move he had his eyes closed and his whole body felt jello. He felt George getting off the bed and made a helpless whimper to make him stay. He came back a few seconds later with a cool washing cloth, cleaning up the mess on Mattys stomach and chest.   
"Thank you" he managed to say in a barely audible voice. George laid down next to him and put the covers on top off both their bodies. Matty moved his head so it was resting on George's chest. Right before he fell asleep he thought he heard George whisper "I love you" but he wasn't sure if he was already dreaming.


End file.
